Let's Start The Party
by CahDero
Summary: Selain hollow, tanggal tua juga masuk dalam kategori musuh bebuyutan para shinigami. Kantong kempes, tanggal gajian yang sepertinya tidak datang-datang, membuat mereka wajib pintar memutar otak. Baru kalau kayak gini ilmu manajemen dipake … TWO-SHOTS! LAST CHAPTER! RnR ya ...
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Start The Party**

a Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Warning: OOC, typo, garing abis, aneh bin ajaib

.

.

Ah, musim panas telah tiba. Matahari kelihatan sedang senang sekali memamerkan tubuhnya yang bersinar itu di penjuru Soul Society. Suhu udara yang meningkat, membuat suasana alam baka yang katanya surga itu menjadi bagaikan api neraka. Panas banget.

Yah, dengan suhu yang mencapai 35 derajat celcius itu semua penduduk di SS _secara harafiah _menjerit kepanasan. Maklum, SS kan iklimnya sedang ke arah dingin. Kalau suhu naik derajat sedikit saja, perubahan suhu itu akan terasa seperti kuku yang sengaja dicakar di papan tulis. _Too obvious. _

"Anjrit, panas banget," keluh Hisagi Shuuhei, letnan Divisi 9 yang sedang asyik jalan-jalan di jalan utama Seiretei. Tubuhnya yang biasanya tegap kini terlihat loyo, menyerah pada kekuatan semesta berwarna kuning itu. Beberapa bulir keringat terlihat meluncur di leher dan kedua lengannya yang kekar.

Kedua bola matanya sibuk jelalatan mencari kios-kios makanan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Karena Hisagi melintasi wilayah kuliner, sudah jelas banyak kios makanan bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Ada _takoyaki, dango, sushi, onigiri, soba, ramen_, pokoknya banyak deh. Letnan bertampang preman itu nyaris ngiler hanya membayangkan makanan lezat itu di benaknya.

Namun, malang tak dapat dikira. Hisagi tidak akan bisa menikmati masakan-masakan itu. Uang sakunya kini sudah mepeeeeet banget. Hanya 5 _kan_. Jelas tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan di kios yang notabene harganya lebih dari 15 _kan._

Sebenarnya, _fukutaichou_ Divisi 9 itu jago memasak. Tapi, stok bahan makanan di barak sedang menipis. Sejak insiden pengkhianatan Aizen dan koleganya, seluruh pekerjaan kapten Divisi 9 plus redaksi Seiretei News diambil alih olehnya. Dari siang sampai malam, Hisagi tidak berhenti mengurus keduanya. Apalagi setelah berakhirnya Winter War, gundukan pekerjaan rumah sepertinya tidak menunjukkan adanya penurunan. Naik terus.

Dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya, Hisagi nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sampai tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Ugh, sebelum kepergian _Taichou _Tousen, setiap malam Hisagi selalu menyempatkan diri memasak sesuatu di dapur barak dengan memanfaatkan bahan mentah yang ada. Kini, bahan mentah tersebut habis dibabat anak-anak rekrutan baru yang masih belum bisa mengontrol napsu makan alias rakus banget. Yang tersisa hanyalah ceceran sayuran dan buah-buahan yang membusuk. Dan itulah yang Hisagi dapati ketika ia membuka lemari logistik barak Divisi 9 setelah tiga hari tiga malam 'meditasi' di ruang kerja.

"Hisagi-senpai!"

Dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa, Hisagi menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata milik mantan adik kelasnya, Abarai Renji.

"Weh, tumben jalan-jalan," Renji menyongsong kakak kelasnya sambil menyeringai. "Sudah beberapa hari ini senpai nggak kelihatan di mana-mana. Urusan pekerjaan?"

Hisagi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Biasa. Kantor sama redaksi. Sama-sama bikin suntuk. Hanya mencari udara segar saja."

"Oh."

_Fukutaichou _Divisi 6 itu mengamati rekan sesama letnan itu dengan seksama. Wajah Hisagi yang berhias tato 69 terlihat pucat. Renji pun merasa gatal untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Sebelum Renji bisa membuka mulutnya, Hisagi bertanya, "Mau ikut aku ke rumah Omaeda? Kudengar dia sedang bagi-bagi makanan gratis."

Si rambut merah langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak, ah. Kemarin aku sudah ke sana. Nggak enak kalau balik lagi ke situ. Ketahuan banget kalo kere."

"Bener juga ya, aku juga udah sering ke sana beberapa hari ini," gumam pria berambut hitam itu. Memang, kalau duit dan stok makanan sudah masuk level merah, acara amal ala Omaeda adalah opsi terakhir Hisagi. Rumah bangsawan itu selalu dipenuhi oleh shinigami yang mengantri bak orang terima jatah BLT tiap tanggal tua tiba. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari maksud dari acara letnan Divisi 2 itu. Jelas sekali Omaeda menyelenggarakan acara itu hanya untuk pamer kekayaan saja.

Tiba-tiba, Renji berceletuk, "Akhir-akhir ini gaji kita sering dipotong. Banyak pula, sekitar 38 %. Katanya untuk membiayai kerugian Winter War."

Hisagi mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya, "Pantas saja dompetku makin kempes. Padahal aku sudah mengontrol uangku super ketat. Siapa sih yang nyaranin pemotongan gaji itu?"

"Central 46 dan para kapten. Baru diputuskan di rapat mingguan pekan lalu," ujar Renji muram.

"Harusnya mereka itu lebih sensitif dengan keadaan ekonomi kita. Mentang-mentang pada sok tajir, kita para _fukutaichou _malah dibuat melarat. Kelihatan banget nggak berterimakasih atas jasa kita di perang kemarin."

"Betul," tanggap Renji sambil menyimak pendapat Hisagi, "aku sudah bicarakan ini pada Kuchiki-taichou, tapi tanggapannya hanya 'Itu salahmu, Renji. Kau tidak bisa mengontrol uangmu.'. Si letnan pemilik Zabimaru itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Arrrgh, coba kalau aku bisa buat kita berdua tukar posisi, aku yakin dia bakal berubah pikiran!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kudengar kamu sering diundang ke rumah Kuchiki-taichou ya? Kan kalau gitu urusan perut kamu nggak usah mikir," Hisagi menginterogasi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Emang sih, tapi kan jarang banget. Taichou hanya memanggilku ke rumahnya buat menyelesaikan urusan kantor saja. Kalau gak ada keperluan lain, ya gak ke sana. Takutnya nanti mengganggu."

"Hooo, gitu ya."

"Tapi, mungkin taichou ada benarnya juga," keluh Renji putus asa, "aku terlalu sering mentraktir orang."

Hisagi pun berinisiatif menghibur, "Lho, bukannya kalau begitu kamu seharusnya malah bersyukur? Kan dapat pahala banyak."

"Iya, kalau yang aku traktir suka beli barang murah. Lha ini kalau minum banyak banget, beli yang paling mahal, dan punya utang berjibun," tukas Renji sebal.

"Memang siapa yang kau traktir?"

"Matsumoto-san."

Pantas, shinigami tercantik dan terseksi se-Soul Society itu memang ratu pesta dan _sake. _Suka sekali melorotin duit orang sampe yang bersangkutan jerit-jerit minta uangnya dikembalikan.

"Terus, akhir-akhir ini aku agak foya-foya. Apalagi sejak datang ke dunia fana. Koleksi kacamata hitam di sana keren-keren, lho. Aku jadi kalap." Renji menghembuskan napas lelah dan memijat keningnya.

"Dasar penganut hura-hura sehari 29 harinya mati suri," cibir Hisagi.

xxxxxx

Malamnya, Hisagi tidak bisa tidur. Selain karena temperatur kamar bak sauna, perutnya terus-terusan konser minta makan. Tubuhnya ia guling-gulingkan ke samping kanan dan kiri, ganti posisi dari kepala _futon _ke ujung. Entah berapa kali Hisagi memutar-mutar tubuhnya di kasur hanya untuk mengenyahkan lambungnya yang mulai perih.

Tok, tok.

Pintu shoji kamar Hisagi diketuk dengan nyaring, membuat si penghuni kamar mengerang kesal. Siapa sih yang malam-malam begini masih keliaran gini?

"Senpai, ini aku, Abarai."

Hah, ngapain Abarai malam-malam datang kemari? Hisagi menyibakkan selimutnya, bangkit, menghampiri pintu dan menggesernya. Dan dia mendapati sebuah pemandangan janggal.

Wow, kesambet jin apa sampai Abarai Renji yang terkenal liar tiba-tiba berdiri di pintu kamar salah satu letnan Gotei 13 dengan dandanan rapi begini?_ Kimono_ sutra biru laut dengan _haori _hijau lumut membalut tubuh _fukutaichou _berambut merah itu. Renji, yang biasanya berdandan urakan kini tampil di hadapan Hisagi yang masih bermuka kusut dengan tampilan necis gitu. Wah, patut dicurigai, nih.

"Abarai," respon Hisagi yang tak bisa berkata-kata melihat transformasi adik kelasnya ini.

"Kenapa? Dandananku keren ya?" timpal Renji dengan senyum sombong khasnya. "Senpai dari tadi siang masih belum makan, kan?"

Hisagi hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya, "Kok … kamu tahu?"

"Kelihatan dari mukamu. Nih," Renji menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan asing kepada Hisagi, "kupinjamkan _kimono_-ku. Sana, cuci muka yang bersih, terus ganti baju. Habis ini, senpai ikut aku."

Mungkin karena Hisagi baru saja bangun tidur, proses pencernaan info dari Abarai ini terjadi super lelet. Setelah mencerna ajakan ini, Hisagi yang seperti baru saja melihat bunglon mencaplok lalat ganti bertanya, "_Kimono _ini buat apa?"

"Udah, gak usah banyak tanya, gih! Kita dikejar waktu!" Renji mendorong tubuh Hisagi ke dalam kamar, menyuruhnya untuk segera ganti baju, "gantinya yang cepat. Aku tunggu di luar."

Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Hisagi tetap menuruti perintah Renji. Mungkin saja tingkah aneh Renji bisa membawanya keberuntungan … yaitu makan malam …

* * *

**Curcol:**

**Tak ada ide buat multichap yang lain, jadilah fic aneh ini. Habis ini, author wajib latihan nari Gangnam style, besok flash mob di sekolah. can't wait!  
**

**Read and review ya...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Start The Party**

a Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Warning: OOC, typo, garing abis, aneh bin ajaib

.

.

"Abarai," Hisagi menelan air liurnya dengan gugup. "Setelah mendengar idemu ini, aku dengan senang hati mundur dari misi ini."

"Misi apaan? Ngaco banget. Ayolah, kita hanya bisa menikmati sekali seumur hidup. Mumpung kita masih muda, sehat, dan bugar!" bujuk Renji setengah mengancam. _Reiatsu _Renji, yang harus Hisagi akui lebih besar darinya, menari-nari di sekeliling Hisagi memberi bujukan mematikan.

"Aku akui, tawaranmu menggiurkan. Tapi, tidak. Aku nggak mau dicincang sama _taichou_-mu_._"

Renji pun mendengus kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, "Lalu, buat apa kuberikan_ kimono _yang kau kenakan sekarang? Itu bukan pakaian biasa, kainnya terbuat dari bahan yang bisa menyamarkan _reiatsu _penggunanya."

"Meskipun begitu, tetap saja resikonya tinggi!"

"Senpai mau terus-terusan mengemis minta makan sampai hari gajian? Mau tiap hari berjalan di Seiretei kek _zombie_? Kehilangan penggemar setia di SWA?"

Hisagi jelas tidak mau. Dia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh gara-gara kelalaiannya menjaga diri. Akhirnya, ia menyerah. "Oke kalau begitu. Memang menunya apa saja?"

xxxxxx

Taman Kuchiki _manor _yang biasanya luar biasa kini tampak lebih luar biasa. Dahan pohon koleksi taman keluarga Kuchiki kini dihiasi dengan lampion indah yang menggantung di mana-mana. Bunga _hydrangea _bermekaran menciptakan parfum alami yang menggugah indera penciuman. Dekorasi taman yang bertema _romantic white _menjadi primadona taman itu. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar di angkasa mempercantik suasana malam itu.

Malam yang siap dirusak oleh dua tamu tak diundang.

Setelah menghajar beberapa pengawal rumah itu, Hisagi dan Renji berhasil menyelinap di balik semak-semak dekat taman utama. Di depan mereka, tersajikan sebuah pesta kebun yang sedang diselenggarakan di salah satu taman tercantik milik Kuchiki _manor. _Ratusan orang mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka, berwarna-warni bagaikan pementasan film Bollywood.

Hisagi, yang mengenakan _kimono_ formal berwarna merah marun, membulat matanya ketika melihat makanan lezat berjejer di atas sebuah meja panjang dengan gaya _rijsttafel_. Tuhan, nominal semua makanan di sana pasti belum sebanding dengan jumlah gaji Hisagi selama 50 tahun kerja jadi letnan di Gotei 13 plus jerih payahnya sebagai ketua editor Seiretei News.

Renji, yang melihat kakak kelasnya ngiler, tersenyum licik di dalam hati. Tadi siang, setelah mendengar keluh kesah Hisagi-_fukutaichou,_ ia langsung berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menolong rekan sepenanggungannya itu. Awalnya Renji siap mengusulkan untuk pergi mengamen, tapi setelah ingat permainan gitar Hisagi yang masih amburadul, dia kubur dalam-dalam niat itu. Dagang kecil-kecilan, mau jual apa? Jual diri? Lalu, apa yang harus Renji lakukan?

Akhirnya, ketika otak Renji sudah mau jebol, dua dewa penolong datang menghampirinya. Kedua dewa yang bernama Kyoraku-_taichou _dan Ukitake-_taichou _petang tadi terdengar bercakap-cakap di lorong Divisi 1. Renji, yang sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah mengantarkan beberapa tumpuk berkas ke ruangan _soutaichou, _tanpa sengaja mendengar mereka berbincang-bincang di pojok belokan dekat pintu keluar.

"Ne_, kudengar salah satu kerabat Byakuya akan menikah ya?" ucap Ukitake memulai pembicaraan._

"_Ah, betul, salah satu sepupu jauhnya akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan musim gugur besok. Sepertinya bakal besar-besaran. Biasa, bangsawan," cibir Kyoraku sambil membetulkan posisi topi jeraminya. "Hei, Jushiro, apa malam ini kau akan datang?"_

"_Hah, datang ke mana?" tanya Ukitake nggak nyambung._

"_Pesta pertunangan sepupu Bya-kun, lah. Kau tidak dapat undangan?"_

_Pria berambut putih panjang itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Um, kelihatannya aku dapat. Tapi mungkin disingkirkan oleh Kiyone kemarin, padahal belum sempat kubaca. Malam ini, ya?"_

_Kyoraku mengangguk dengan semangat, "Betul. Ayo temani aku ke sana. Pesta itu tertutup hanya untuk kaum ningrat saja, kek kita! Akan ada sake dan para _geisha_ cantik di sana! Ayolah …"_

_Teman si komandan pecinta wanita itu hanya bisa menggeleng lelah, "Aku tidak bisa, Shunsui. Pekerjaanku melambai-lambai memanggilku."_

"_Cukup kali ini saja, bung. Istirahatlah sebentar, kalau kau paksa dirimu nanti TBC-mu kambuh. Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini Kuchiki juga susah ditemui. Ambil saja kesempatan ini untuk bicara dengannya, apalagi kau ingin mengangkat adiknya menjadi _fukutaicho_u-mu, kan?" rayu Kyoraku berbisik sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan bibirnya di balik topinya yang lebar. _

_Ukitake terdiam sejenak, memikirkan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Baik. Tapi, jangan buat kekacauan, lho. Kalau kau mabuk dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, aku nggak akan membawamu kembali ke kamar tidurmu."_

"_Sip!" Kyoraku mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya, "sampai jumpa di depan pintu masuk. Jangan lupa pakai baju yang keren, ya!" Haori merah muda Kyoraku berkibar di belakang pemiliknya, meninggalkan Ukitake yang mangap seperti ikan koi curian Yachiru. _

"_Oh, halo, Abarai!" sapa Kyoraku ketika tiba di pintu keluar, "have a nice weekend!"_

_Renji sungguh terpana melihat keantikkan taichou Divisi 8 yang jejingkrakan persis orang gila. Wah, kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya pestanya bakalan seru. Ilham Renji mulai aktif lagi. Dalam hati, Renji mencatat setelah ia menyelesaikan semua tetek bengek di Divisi 6, dia akan bertamu sebentar ke Divisi 12 meminta izin mengenakan _kimono_ hasil eksperimen sana … semoga saja berhasil._

"Gimana? Nyesel, nggak?" tantang Renji sambil mengamati suasana pesta.

"Jelas nggak," Hisagi langsung menanggapi bagaikan anak kecil yang melihat gunungan permen coklat.

"Yuk," ajak Renji keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Kedua penjahat kambuhan itu dengan percaya diri berjalan dari pojok semak belukar menuju tengah taman. Mereka berusaha membaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain. Puji syukur, mereka berhasil merapat di meja prasmanan itu. Tapi, kok yang antri banyak?

Kini, Renji hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala, "Waduh, aku lupa mikirin yang ini."

Berjejerlah para bangsawan dengan dandanan yang saingan dengan badut mabok, mengantri mengambil makanan. Antrinya panjaaaaaang banget. Jika diperkirakan, ketika antrian ini berakhir, makanan yang menjadi target duo letnan itu sudah ludes.

Mendadak, Hisagi dapat ide. "Tenang, bos. Aku punya solusinya."

Pria berambut hitam itu melangkah melewati Renji, membuat kawannya tersebut bertanya-tanya. Bola mata Renji mengikuti Hisagi sampai letnan nanas merah itu menyadari, dengan tatapan horor, ke mana Hisagi berjalan.

Panggung pertunjukan musik.

"Senpai, kau gila!" Renji dengan sigap mencengkram lengan atas Hisagi, merasa wajib untuk menghentikannya. "Mau dilabrak Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Hohoho," Hisagi terkekeh bak Sinterklas, "tenang saja. Aku akan maju ke atas panggung dan menyumbang suaraku sebentar saja. Bakal kualihkan perhatian semua tamu di sini. Nanti, kalau semua mata tertuju padaku, tugasmu adalah mengisi piring kita dengan makanan sebanyak yang kau mampu."

Mendengar usulan Hisagi, Renji memutuskan untuk menarik kembali protesnya. "Jenius juga kau." Yah, meskipun permainan musik Hisagi jauh dari kata standar, kualitas suara Hisagi justru kebalikannya. Mungkin hasil sering nyanyi di kamar mandi. Karena itu, Renji membiarkan kakak kelasnya itu melaksanakan misi bunuh diri ini.

Dengan dagu yang diangkat, Hisagi memberanikan diri menuju belakang panggung. Setibanya di sana, ia mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut _pink _mengenakan seragam dewa kematian mondar-mandir dengan cemas.

"Hisagi-chan?" Yachiru Kusajishi menyambut shinigami berambut hitam yang tingginya menjulang di atasnya. "Kok kamu ada di sini?"

_Siapapun yang mendengarku, tolong bunuhlah aku dan kirimlah daku ke dunia lain_, jerit Hisagi dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa setan mungil ini ada di sini? Tidak, kedoknya akan terbongkar, tidaaaaaaak!

"Eh, Kusajishi-_fukutaichou," _balas Hisagi kagok, "aku diajak sama, nggghh, adik bungsunya Omaeda-_fukutaichou. _Aku diundang menjadi pasangannya di pesta ini atas rekomendasi Omaeda, hahaha."

Mata Yachiru membulat lebar, "Aku tidak menyangka gajah bunting itu punya adik. Apa adiknya persis kayak dia? Kok kamu mau jalan sama dia?"

Oke, waktunya mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Itu urusan orang gede. Sekarang giliranku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

SI letnan Divisi 11 itu langsung melonjak kegirangan, "Ah, iya! Aku jadi _event organizer _buat pesta ini, lho! Byakushi mengizinkanku mengatur pesta ini karena aku sering banget mampir ke kamarnya! Ahhhh, Byakushi pasti cinta mati sama aku kalau sampai dia ngijinin aku ngatur pesta ini, bla, bla, bla …"

Dari sudut panjang Hisagi, sepertinya Kuchiki-taichou sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengontrol anak kecil cabe rawit ini.

"… kebetulan pas aku mampir ke ruang kerja Byakushi ,dia sedang kewalahan ngurus sesuatu. Aku tanya aja lagi apa, tapi dia nggak jawab. Kuintip, ternyata ngurus apa gitu lupa namanya pokoknya tentang pesta. Aku langsung ngomong aja pesta itu harusnya kayak gini dan gitu. Oh, Tuhan pasti lagi sayang sama aku ketika Bya-kun setuju dan bikin aku ngurus semuanya," oceh Yachiru tanpa sedikitpun berhenti untuk ambil napas. Yachiru memang naksir sama Byakuya sampai setiap punya waktu luang, kalau tidak dihabiskan buat mengganggu para shinigami, ya mampir ke Kuchiki _manor _untuk nyamperin taksirannya itu.

_Tidak ada salahnya dicoba_, pikir Hisagi menangkap kesempatan langka ini. Mumpung EO-nya Yachiru … "Engg, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mata Yachiru mendadak bercahaya, "Ah, kamu datang di saat yang tepat! Salah satu penyanyi yang kuundang mendadak kena muntaber, jadinya nggak bisa tampil. Kamu bisa nggak nggantiin dia?"

"Bisa. Lagunya apa?" Yachiru mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari balik saku bajunya, menyerahkannya pada Hisagi. Ia buka kertas itu dan dibaca sejenak. "Ini yang ngasih siapa?" tanya Hisagi yang keheranan melihat isi kertas itu.

"Si hidung pesek Rose sama Shinji botak," jawab Yachiru dengan suara khas anak kecil. Hisagi membaca ulang kertas itu. Isinya hanyalah empat daftar lagu yang akan ditampilkan. Semua lagu yang tidak ia kenali tertera di situ. Barangkali lagu itu berasal dari dunia fana, pikir Hisagi yang mengetahui fakta bahwa kedua komandan _vizard _itu penggemar musik dari sana. Kemudian, bocah berambut merah muda itu menyerahkan sebundel kertas yang ternyata adalah kumpulan partitur dan lirik lagu dari daftar lagu itu.

"Perhatian: Pelajari, serap, terapkan, dan selamat menggila," baca Hisagi dengan keras rambu-rambu di sampul bundelan itu. Membacanya saja sudah membuat pria berambut hitam itu ragu. Sempat ada pikiran buatnya untuk mundur, tapi dengan membayangkan makanan menggiurkan itu masuk ke mulutnya …

Dibukanya lembar pertama bundelan. Wah, ternyata liriknya bagus-bagus. Lalu, kalau dilihat dari not baloknya, lagunya benar-benar energik. Sungguh sebuah situasi yang pas untuk memancing perhatian. Dibacanya dengan sungguh-sunggu bundelan itu. Setelah melahap lagu pertama, lanjutlah Hisagi ke lagu kedua.

Oh, lagunya nge-_jazz _banget. Sebenarnya lagu itu hanyalah lagu aransemen, tapi dibuat jauh lebih bagus dari lagu aslinya. Dalam hati, Hisagi menyenandungkan lagu itu. Hmmm, asyik.

Maju ke lagu ketiga, lagu Barat. Mungkin usul dari _taichou _Divisi ke-3. Dulu sepertinya Hisagi pernah mendengar lagu ini entah di mana. Iya! Lagu ini adalah sumber inspirasinya untuk belajar gitar. Jenis lagunya sih pop elektrik, tapi tetap saja berhasil membangkitkan rasa ingin Hisagi untuk menguasai alat musik itu.

Lagu terakhir, lagu keempat. Waduh, ini lagu susah amat. Ada banyak cengkok dan butuh penghayatan tingkat tinggi. Tidak semua penyanyi bisa menyanyikan lagu itu. Tapi ini Hisagi Shuuhei, _fukutaichou _paling multi-talenta di seluruh Soul Soiety. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya. Adalah penghinaan kalau seorang _Hisagi _tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu itu.

xxxxxx

_Rencana brilianku sukses berat_, pikir Renji melonjak-lonjak dalam hati sambil terus mengisi piring makan Hisagi dan miliknya dengan hidangan pesta lagi dan lagi. Memang jatahnya bejo kali ya, ketika lagu pertama dinyanyikan, semua tamu langsung menghambur ke arah panggung. Hisagi terlihat menyanyi bak kesetanan, menyanyi sambil joget-joget nggak jelas.

"_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga. Hai begitulah kata pujangga," _suara merdu membahana melingkupi pelosok taman itu, menyihir seluruh pendengarnya untuk bergoyang. Mendadak, pesta formal ala bangsawan yang seharusnya aman damai sentosa berubah 180 derajat menjadi lantai disko. Banyak tamu berjoget ria, _flash mob_ goyang patah-patah ala Vetty Vera.

Setelah itu, giliran lagu kedua. Mendadak, panggung dikerubuti gadis-gadis bangsawan berdandan mirip Sadako (saking menornya) berteriak ,"HISAGI-SAMA KAKKOIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mau tahu lagunya apa?

"_Sik asik sik asik kenal dirimu. Sik asik sik asik dekat denganmu. Terasa di hati berbunga-bunga setiap bertemu," _di sela-sela menyanyi, Hisagi masih menyempatkan diri mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda, membuat salah satu dari para gadis itu jatuh pingsan dengan bahagia.

Disusul dengan lagu ketiga, kini justru calon mempelai pria yang berteriak, "ITU LAGU FAVORIT GUE! MAKASIH BANYAK YA!"

"_You know you love me. I know you care_ . _Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart. And we would never, ever, ever be apart." _Dengan super nista, Hisagi menggoyangkan rambut cepaknya ala Bieber, yang direspon dengan lemparan sandal dan galon.

Terakhir lagu keempat, giliran calon mempelai wanitanya yang jerit-jerit, "ITU LAGU SIAPA YANG NYANYI?! MATIIIIIN! JANGAT INGATKAN SAYA DENGAN MANTAN SAYA!"

Jerit keceplosan itu membuat sang calon suami balas berteriak, "KATANYA KAMU GAK PUNYA PACAR?!"

"BOHONG BEUT KALO AKU GAK PUNYA PACAR, BEGO."

Jika sedari tadi Hisagi menyanyi sambil atraksi sirkus, kini ia hanya terdiam di atas panggung. Lampu sorot diarahkan kepada sang bintang utama. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pengeras suara tabung dengan khidmat. Matanya dengan penuh penghayatan (atau lebay?) dipejamkan. Dari bibirnya keluarlah lirik ini:

"_Biarkan aku jatuh cinta. Pesona ku pada pandangan, saat kita jumpa. Biarkan aku 'kan mencoba, tak peduli kau berkata 'tuk mau atau tidak._

Di atas pelataran Kuchiki _manor,_ tuan rumah bersangkutan hanya bisa memandang situasi taman dengan muka cengo. Rukia, yang mengenakan _kimono _ungu polos menawan hanya sanggup berkata, "Aku baru tahu kalau Hisagi-_fukutaichou _itu narsis."

Lagu aneh tersebut ditutup dengan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Turun panggung, Hisagi disambut oleh Yachiru yang membawa sebuah gelas teh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hisagi meneguk habis minuman itu lalu meminta tambah, beralasan bahwa tenggorokannya kering. Sekali teguk, dua, lalu tiga. Setengah gelas ke empat, wajahnya mulai memerah. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan keseimbangannya terganggu. Sepertinya seorang Yachiru masih belum bisa membedakan mana botol teh dan mana botol _sake …_

Setelah makanan terakhir diisi di kedua piring, Renji mengalihkan perhatian kepada sebuah meja berisi _sake _dingin. Dengan tangan kanan membawa kedua piring seperti pelayan masakan Padang, Renji meraih dua botol arak tersebut ketika dikejutkan oleh sapaan seseorang.

"Renji? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, dengan takut-takut Renji menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dengan tak berdosa, berdirilah atasan dan rivalnya, Kuchiki Byakuya, dengan ekspresi datar menghias wajah tampannya.

"_Taichou?_! Eh, apa kabar?" jawab Renji mendadak gelagapan.

Melihat ekspresi kikuk letnannya, Byakuya tetap kukuh memasang tampang jaim, "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundangmu di sini."

"Emm, aku, nggg," diantara jerit maut di benaknya, Renji melihat Yachiru Kusajishi melompat-lompat di antara penonton, "menemani Hisagi-_fukutaichou _yang diundang Kusajishi-_fukutaichou _jadi pengisi acara." Renji mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah panggung, berharap pria bangsawan itu tidak mendeteksi kebohongan di matanya.

Tetap saja, Byakuya memberi jawaban yang sukses membuat Renji keringat dingin, "Aku mengerti."

_Mengerti apa? Mengerti kalau kita baru saja menghajar beberapa pengawal pribadinya dan menghebohkan acara ini? Yang dilandasi oleh perut keroncongan?_

Pada saat momen canggung itu, dengan sempoyongan melangkahlah Hisagi mabuk ke arah mereka.

"Hoii, Abarai, makannya udah belum?" suara Hisagi melantur persis orang lagi kumur-kumur. Renji menatap Hisagi dengan tatapan speechless, sedangkan Byakuya menatap letnan Divisi Sembilan itu dengan tatapan angkuh nan hina. "Ayooo, makanannya mana?"

Tanpa sadar, HIsagi memeluk pinggang Renji dengan mesra, membuat si korban mengomel, "Senpai, lepaskan aku! Orang-orang melihat kita!" Pria itu merasakan wajahnya memerah semerah rambutnya. Makhluk sinting apa yang memberi asupan kakak kelasnya itu dengan arak?

Lanturan Hisagi yang kini disusul oleh desah mengundang syahwat mengundang gelak tawa penonton di sekeliling. Gadis-gadis yang tadi memuja Hisagi di atas panggung tadi berbisik cekikikan geli, "Lihat tuh, Hisagi-sama kalau mabuk imut ya. Kayak roti bantal."

Yang lain malah mengejek sinis, "Jauhi orang itu. Dia seperti mengidap flu burung."

Semua gunjing-gunjing orang itu seakan mengemangati Hisagi untuk semakin merapatkan diri ke Renji, "Uh, ini apaan? Kasur? Empuk banget, aku bawa pulang ya …"

Untuk memeriahkan suasana pesta itu, aksesori pasti dibutuhkan. Yaitu keluarnya sembur muntah dari bibir Hisagi Shuuhei, menyemproti separuh atas tubuh Abarai Renji yang bersumpah tidak akan memberi undangan pesta lagi padanya.

Keesokan harinya, kedua letnan Gotei 13 mendapat maklumat dari _soutaichou _yaitu naiknya potongan gaji bulanan menjadi 70% yang membuat mereka harus turun derajat menjadi tunawisma rupawan.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Curcol:**

**Ah, seneng banget bisa nyelesaikan fic ini. Pasti gara-gara tadi pagi author diberi asupan gizi yaitu daging kurban (sapi yang dua jam sebelumnya nendang-nendang langsung berubah jadi sate goreng dan tongseng).**

**Cuman pemikiran gaje nih, kan di last arc-nya Bleach ada si quincy temennya Juha Bach itu aku lupa namanya (dan dia mirip Byakuya versi pirang!). Entah kenapa, dua orang super kiyut ini ngingetin aku sama Chiaki dan Jean Donnadieu (bener gak sih namanya?) dari Nodame Cantabile (dari segi penampilan).  
**

**Makasih banyak buat yang repiew dan para silent readers, hohoho. Your presence have been inspired me to write more!**


End file.
